


Something Stupid, Like I Love You

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, They're Already An Old Married Couple Let's Be Real, happy endings, resolved tension, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: The ball had been a success, but there was just one thing missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Something Stupid" by Michael Buble ft. Reese Witherspoon  
> This is so cheesy uvu

The ball had been a tremendous success. The castle was bustling with the clean-up, servants talking and laughing as they realized they had forgotten how to do tasks, or were unaware of certain things since the curse had fallen. It warmed Lumiere’s heart to see everyone so happy and full of life; it had been far too long. He scanned the crowd in the kitchens for Plumette, but found his eyes settling on Cogsworth instead. His face immediately lit up, and he pushed his way across the room to stand next to his oldest friend, bumping him lightly with his arm.

“It was a wonderful night, no?” Cogsworth just huffed, probably about to say something about being too busy to talk with him right now. Before the poor butler could speak, however; Lumiere continued. “I saw you had a good time on the dance floor~.” He was referring to, of course, Cogsworth’s soon-to-be ex-lover, if he ever got up enough nerve to end it with her. That flustered the shorter man even more.

“Don’t speak to me of that, Lumiere! I’ve just about had enough of that touching and groping!” Lumiere laughed, resting a hand on Cogsworth’s arm. (If asked, he would have said it was for balance.) Cogsworth didn’t seem to notice, continuing to mutter on until Lumiere got his attention again.

“Did you see that nice young boy who saved Mrs. Potts? He was dancing with another man. They looked happy together!” Cogsworth nodded, glancing between Lumiere and the diminishing crowd of servants. They both fell silent until there were only a few stragglers left.

It was then that Plumette slipped through the door to the kitchens. She made eye contact with Lumiere, asking a question with her eyebrows. Lumiere shook his head, blushing lightly. With a good natured sigh, she waved at him, indicating Cogsworth. Lumiere cleared his throat.

“I meant to ask earlier,” he started, turning slightly so that he could see Cogsworth better. “when we were talking about the boy…” He paused, waiting until Cogsworth was giving him his full attention. “Why do you never dance with me like that?”

Silence. Cogsworth stared up at him for a solid minute or two, speechless. When he finally spoke, it was quizzical and a bit confused, which was endearing in its own way.

“I wasn’t aware that… You would have wanted that.” Lumiere laughed breathlessly, taking a small step closer.

“Of course I would have wanted that! Do you not hear what they say when they think we are not listening? We are like an old married couple already.” Cogsworth spluttered a bit, turning red, causing Lumiere to laugh harder and close the small distance between them.

“Oh shut up, you!” Cogsworth shoved at the taller man gently and without malice, unsure of what else to do.

“I will do so, gladly.” With that, he leaned down and kissed Cogsworth lightly, effectively shutting both of them up.


End file.
